


Dysfunctionally Acceptable

by LunarEclipse



Series: Dysfunctionally Acceptable [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Auto Shop Guy Keith, Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Chef Hunk, Dancer Allura, Everyone is giant dorks, Game Designer Pidge, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Pidge need to stop talking about moth-man, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance needs to stop with the pranks, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Personal Trainer Shiro, Polyamorous relationship, Shiro with a man bun, Teacher Lance, They all live together and are huge dorks, YouTube, Youtuber- Alternate Universe, it's all fun, non-binary Pidge, pansexual allura, vlogging - Freeform, war veteran Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Modern Universe, where the main 6 all live together and are all YouTubers.This Episode: Drinking is dangerous, and Spongebob ruins everything.





	Dysfunctionally Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I starting something new you may ask?  
> Who the hell knows?  
> Anyway, there is cursing in this and depending on the feedback this may be a series, I actually wrote this in like 4 hours because I was disappointed by the lack of Youtuber au's in the Voltron fandom.  
> Anyway if you have any prompts comment them below and I'll see what I can do!  
> Also, Grammarly broke so if there are mistakes please let me know.

“Hello everyone! It’s us, DysfunctionallyAcceptable!” Allura greeted with a bright smile. The 29-year-old had her dark brown hair pulled back in a braid and wore a gorgeous pink sundress, her make up simple and her nails painted a sparkly silver color.

On her right was 29-year-old Shiro and 27-year-old Keith. Shiro had his shoulder-length black hair in a bun and wore a long sleeve button up shirt and jeans. Keith had his hair in a ponytail and wore a red sweater and black skinny jeans, his nails painted a vivid red that Lance had insisted so determinedly on.

On Allura’s right was 26-year-old Lance and Hunk and 25-year-old Pidge. Lance’s hair was messy and he wore a blue jacket over a white t-shirt and khakis, his nails painted a baby blue color. Hunk wore the headband his mother had given him and a yellow hoodie with jeans. While Pidge had their hair pulled into two braids and wore a green turtleneck with blue jean shorts, they had bandages over their hands from their last invention gone wrong and a couple butterfly stitches on their forehead.

“It’s been almost 7 months since we started out the channel and-” Lance cut Allura off with a wide grin “ You guys have been asking us to do this a lot” he offered and Allura shot him a look to which he replied with a wink. Shaking her head Allura continued “Three months in you guys started begging us to do a Q and A so here it finally is!” Allura cheered and the others start clapping. "We asked you guys on our shared twitter called _‘DysfunctionalPaladins’_ for questions and boy did you come through for us.” Pidge said with a chuckle. “Unsurprisingly a lot of them were personal, but we will be answering most of them,” Shiro explained.  

“We did get a lot of good questions though, so we might make this a small series we do once a month _if_ this turns out well” Hunk commented.  Allura clapped her hands with a smile “So let’s start!” she chirped and Pidge turned to their phone and cleared their throat “So this one is for all of us, _‘My friend found a channel belonging to Shiro, so is it true you all have your own youtube channels and what are their names?’_ hmm I guess we’ve never mentioned it before.” Pidge looked to Allura who nodded “ We all have our own channels for different things ”she looked at the others and hummed “We could each say our name and give a small description of what we do?” she offered and Shiro nodded “start with me?” he asked and when he got the okay he smiled “My channel is called _BlackPaladinWorkOuts_ , my channel is mainly me doing work out and training videos, in my real life I am a personal trainer so sometimes I’ll have my students come in with me” he looked to Keith who gave a little smirk at the camera.

“My channel is called _TheBladeofConspiracies_ , I feel like the name is kinda self explanatory, but I do conspiracy theories and reactions to weird or creepy videos, every now and then I’ll do a lets play with the others but that's about it” he explained.

Allura went next with a smile “My channel is known as _SpaceFacePrincess_ , I do makeup tutorials and clothing DIY’s, it’s a lot of fun and I often am able to drag Shiro and Keith in so I have a canvas to work on” Lance gave a wink at the camera and started talking.

“I’m _BluePaladinMermaid_ , I do a lot of gaming videos and beauty vlogs, I love doing nail art tutorials and most of my stuff is me pulling pranks on these guys-”

“Which is why” Pidge cut in “there is a lot of videos of us getting revenge pranks on this channel” they commented. Cutting in so they wouldn’t get into an argument Hunk spoke up “My channel is called _FreshlyHunk_  and it has a lot of cooking tutorials and DIY’s. I’ll often have others come on and help me make the food as well, I’m also constantly doing themed and crazy food”

“Finally is me! My name is _RobotGremlin_ and I do let’s plays and conspiracy theories, also a lot of technology tutorials and how to’s for game modeling” Lance took the phone from them and read off the next question.

“This is a good one _‘How did you all meet and_ _how long have you guys lived together?_ ’”  “That’s actually a pretty good question” Shiro started “We’ve all known each other for so long it’s kinda hard to keep track” Pidge spoke up “We all met when I was 14 officially” they commented helpfully “ah right!” Allura gasped “ We were in high school, Shiro and I were Seniors and Keith was a junior, while Lance and Hunk were Sophomores and Pidge was a Freshman.” She thought back.

“Shiro and I have actually known each other since we were kids, and we met Allura when I was ten and Shiro was twelve” Keith added.

“Matt, who’s my older brother, became friends with Shiro when they were freshman, so I met Shirto shortly after that” Pidge explained. “and then Hunk and I have known eachother since we were in diapers, his family moved back to Hawaii during sophomore year, and he wanted to finish school here so he moved in with us, shortly after we transferred to these guys school after our school was burned down, and that’s how we all finally met.” Lance wrapped an arm around Hunk and Allura as he spoke smiling brightly.

“My father was the dean of the school, and my Uncle the Vice Principal, so one day they asked me to come down to the office and these 5 were there, to this day I’ve never found out how or why he did it, and I probably never will as he passed away a long while back, but he put us in a club together and called it the Paladins of Voltron” Allura explained her eyes fond and sad as she mentioned her father.

“Voltron was our school name” Pidge added. “Our job was essentially like Hall Monitors” Shiro started but was cut off by lance “and we kicked bullys butts” he crowed causing the others to laugh.  “Shortly after finishing his senior year Shiro went on duty” Keith’s voice was soft and he gently squeezed Shiro’s arm.  “I was MIA for almost two years until I was able to make it back” Shiro divulged. “It was really terrible” Pidge admitted “We were all so worried sick” Lance agreed.

“When he got back Allura and I bought a place for the three of us, and when Lance and Hunk got out of high school it only seemed natural to find a place for all of us, and when Pidge came we already had a room for them” Keith revealed a warm smile on his face.

“And we've been living together ever since!” Lance chirped loudly.  Hunk smile and took the phone from Lance picking another question “ How about this one? _‘Are any of you dating? And if so what are your sexualitys?’"_  Pidge went first “I’m aromantic and asexual” they stated blandly. “Pansexual” Hunk offered “and I do have a girlfriend who I love very much” he affirmed with a warm gooey smile. Lance winked and shot finger guns at the camera “Bisexual and a single man, so call me” he teased holding up his hand to his ear.

“I am Pansexual as well and no comment on the relationship I may or may not have” Allura hummed. “I’m Bisexual” Keith stated dryly. “I am also a bisexual man” Shiro said with a smile and a little laugh. Allura was handed the phone next _‘Do you guys share rooms? Or do you live in a huge house?’_  “We currently live in a three bedroom house” Lance offered and Allura nodded “I share a room with Pidge, Lance and Hunk share, while Shiro and Keith share as well, however we are currently renovating a teeny old bed and breakfast so that we can each have our own room, but not have it be a giant mansion type thing, we’ve saved up for so long for this and the construction should be down in the next couple of months, which we are all so happy for” she explained handing the phone to Keith.

“ _‘If you could describe your dynamic between the 6 of you, in three words, what would it be?’_ Oh jeez” Keith snorted and Pidge shot up “Crazy, Wild, and Dysfunctional!” they shouted right off the bat. “Loud, interesting, and protective" Lance said next after a moment of thought. “Loving, Loyal and Insane” Hunk revealed.

“Loving, Supportive, and Strong” Allura commented. Keith looked up for a moment before saying “ Home, Crazy, and Family” the others shot him such fond looks that he ducked his head and glared at them through his bangs. Shiro with a wide smile went next “Chaotic, entertaining, and safe” he finalized. Looking at the phone he spoke up “Uhmm here _‘Would you guys ever be willing to play the pocky game or spin the bottle with each other?’_ That’s a good question, we have actually played spin the bottle before with the 6 of us, Matt, some of our Friend’s Rolo and Nyma and-”

“The jerk who shall not be named~” Lance sang cutting Shiro off. Pidge snorted “Lance’s ex~” moving on Pidge grinned at the camera “That was actually for my 21st birthday and let me warn you, drinking is very dangerous” the group laughed “I seem to recall waking up in a pile on the beach, with all of us half naked and soaking wet” Allura chuckled. “I still will never remember, how I woke up wearing my boxers and my shoes, but my pants were nowhere to be found” Lance recalled sending the others into peels of laughter.  

“Or how Hunk got all those cheap party store leis tied all over his body” Pidge offered. “Or maybe why Keith had bright red and purple war paint all over him” Shiro added making all of them laugh harder. “Wasn’t half of Rolo’s head shaved?” Keith asked trying to remember. Allura laughed and wiped her face speaking to the camera “ As you can see the lesson here is _drink responsibly_.” she advised.

Shiro tossed the phone to Pidge who easily caught it “ Next is _‘How do you guys act during a horror movie?’_ this’ll be good” Lance laughed loudly and spoke up “So I know a lot of girls on here think that Shiro is this super macho tough guy, but he’s actually a big dork” he teased and Shiro sent him a playful glare. “Whenever the scary parts come up, he’ll just stare at the screen dead on and then scream loudly when jumpscares come.” Shiro raised his hands up and nodded “I admit it” he joked.

“Keith throws things” Pidge stated suddenly and the others burst into loud guffaws while Keith huffed. “I almost forgot about that” Lance wheezed and Pidge laughed “It was never a really big problem until one of our old TV’s, we were watching some stupid horror moved and Keith had a glass of wine in his hand when a jumpscare came, he cursed and threw the glass and it smashed into the tv effectively breaking it.” Pidge was laughing loudly. “That was a fun night” Shiro offered remembering how they had all freaked out and laughed.

“Lance will climb all over me like a monkey” Hunk stated and Lance grinned “Hunk just lets me honestly, he just sits there staring the the screen his eyes getting wider and wider.” Lance explained while Hunk nodded “Guilty” he offered and then Keith spoke up “and Allura breaks things”

“Ahh that’s how broken TV number two happened, she was just getting in from work when a jumpscare happened and you have to remember we are all trained in martial arts and various other fighting styles, so she ripped off her heel and chucked it at the TV on instinct” Pidge emphasized.

Hunk was given the phone next and he read off _‘Who’s the alpha of the pack?’_

 

“Shiro” “Allura” “Allura” “Shiro” “Shiro” “Allura”

 

They all started laughing and Allura spoke up smiling adoringly at Shiro “We switch” she told the camera. After a moment of more laughter, Allura looked at her watch “We have time for three more questions” Lance was given the phone as Pidge told the camera “We have dinner reservations with an eggplant” and offered nothing more. “Alright! _‘_ _Do you have any unusual fears or phobias?’_ ”  

“Lance is scared of turtles” Keith stated without a beat and then “DUDE!”  “What? You are!” Keith insisted. Lance closed his eyes and wagged his finger at keith “Nononono! I was scared of _a_ turtle! Not all turtles! And honestly you can’t tell me that Professor Haggar's turtle Zarkon didn’t terrify you, the little shit was always glaring at us” Keith thought for a moment before nodding. “That turtle was evil” Pidge agreed.

“I’m terrified of Spongebob” Hunk admitted after a moment of silence, Allura who had been going to take a sip of her water snorted and starting choking dropping the glass and spilling it everywhere.. “Allura!” Keith cried and gently patted her on the back so she coughed loudly.  “ Here I’ll get some towels” Lance offered and hopped up “Lance your shoelace-” Lance tripped and the camera got a good shot of his terrified face before it fell to the ground and a loud crashing was heard before the screen went dark.

Allura fixed the camera with gentle hands, smiling at it up close, a few cracks were in the lense now. “This is a good example of why we named our channel DysfunctionallyAcceptable” She teased, “Luckily we have backup cameras, so we’ll continue this next week” she waved at the camera “Bye bye”

The Screen Went Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> SpaceFacePrincess: A channel where Allura does makeup vlogs and clothing tutorials. She's loved for her soft accent and voice and often ropes Keith and Shiro into being in her videos.
> 
> TheBladeofConspiracies: Keith’s channel, he mainly does conspiracy theories, and video reactions. Sometimes he’ll do random little vlogs. Or gaming with Pidge and Lance.
> 
> BlackPaladinWorkOuts: Shiro’s channel where he does work out videos, he’s a personal trainer in real life so sometimes he’ll have his students come on and do a video with him.
> 
> RobotGremlin: This is Pidges channel, they do a lot of conspiracy videos like Keith, but also a lot of gaming videos. They do a lot of Collabs with Keith and a lot of videos with tech support or gaming tutorials.
> 
> FreshlyHunk: Hunk’s channel has a lot of cooking tutorials and DIY’s. He’ll often have others come on and help him make food. He does amazing themed stuff constantly.
> 
> BluePaladinMermaid: Lance’s channel, he does beauty vlogs and gaming videos, nail art, and the likes. He often drags the others into it as well and is constantly doing prank videos. 
> 
> DysfunctionallyAcceptable: The group channel for all of them; mostly vlogs and showing their daily lives as roommates and the trouble they get into. With a lot of revenge pranks on Lance.
> 
> Allura: Allura is the head dance instructor at a nearby community center, she teaches ballet and formal classes.
> 
> Keith: Keith works at a nearby auto shop, and sometimes will teach a self-defense course at the center although he doesn't get paid for that. 
> 
> Shiro: Shiro is a personal trainer at the same center where Allura works at, he’s a veteran though and his class adores him.
> 
> Pidge: Pidge is a video-game designer in their spare time and teaches a class on it at a nearby college.
> 
> Hunk: Hunk is the head chef at a nearby restaurant.
> 
> Lance: Is an elementary school teacher and absolutely adores his job.He also works part-time as a swimming instructor for kids at the center.


End file.
